


dance with me

by ceraunophiliac



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Ballroom Dancing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Niki's just a servant, Platonic Relationships, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, who tries to deny being part of da family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunophiliac/pseuds/ceraunophiliac
Summary: Sad grey eyes watched from the sidelines as people draped in diamond and gold danced around the room. Every step was perfectly matched to the beat of the classical music that filled the air. The owner of the grey eyes gasped as dark red eyes peered down into hers."Would you care to dance with me?"
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Tommyinnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is all very rushed and is an idea from the Tales of the DSMP series. :) ballroom dancing Niki & Techno. I did my best, so please enjoy :)
> 
> (also describing outfits fucking sucks leave me alone)
> 
> also also, don't be scared to leave comments!

Sad grey eyes watched from the sidelines as people draped in diamond and gold danced around the marble-made room. Every step was perfectly matched to the beat of the music that filled the air. Every movement was as fluid as the flowing water of a calm river in the summertime. The small blonde sighed as she patted her baby blue dress down, smoothing out the small creases within the carefully woven material. Her gaze traveled to her feet, which donned plain white flats. 

She’d worked hard to earn enough money for her shoes. They were new—new to her, anyway. They’d been bought second-hand, but it was enough for her. Niki Nihachu was never one to accept charity from anyone. She’d only come to the royal ball due to the very insistent Antarctic princes, after all. 

_ “C’mon, Niki! Please?” Tommy pouted, crossing his arms as he begged. Wilbur nodded along, copying his baby brother’s position. _

_ “Yeah, Niki! It’s just one ball. You never come. Besides, I don’t know if I can survive all those women without you by my side. You’re like my sister, who else is going to give me advice?” Wilbur asked, voice high and whiny. His foot tapped impatiently against the shiny floor. “Come on, Techno! Back us up here.” _

_ Technoblade looked up from his book, pinning Niki with his gaze. “Come to the ball, Niki. We’ll miss you if you don’t.” And with that, he went back to his book. _

_ The girl sighed, uncrossing her arms. “Fine, you three win. I’ll come to your ball.” Tommy whooped as he ran forward to hug her, Wilbur following shortly after as he squished them together. _

_ “Can’t breathe, Wilbur!” _

In their eyes, she was part of the family, having grown up with them. In her eyes, she was nothing more than a good servant for them. Her father had told her her place. Had told her what to do to make her mother proud.

_ “Now, my beautiful darling, it’s just us,” a baritone voice said softly. The man was crouched in front of his daughter, hands placed tenderly on her soft, tiny face. His coal-stained thumb rubbed circles into her pale skin, his bright blue eyes red-rimmed and watery. He pulled her close, cradling her small body with his.  _

_ “It’s just us, baby. You’re too young to understand, but Momma’s gone, and she can’t come back to us,” he whispered, voice cracking as it shook. Clear tears ran down his face as he pressed a light kiss to the crown of her head, arms tightening around her. “I’m sure you’ll make her proud, baby. So proud. Things are going to change with your mother gone, and I won’t be able to see you as much, so I need you to listen to the other maids and servants, understand?” he asked, pulling back to look into his daughter’s grey eyes. _

_ Those same eyes welled up with unshed tears as the girl nodded, blonde hair following her movements. Niki watched as her father pursed his lips, blinking his own tears back as he attempted to give her a watery smile. _

_ “I love you, baby. Remember that I love you, Niki.” _

_ “I love you, daddy.” _

So, she listened to the other servants and made herself invisible. Out of the way is the best way to go and the best way to stay. Her hands played with the fabric of her cheaply made dress as she viewed the ball continue on, music drowning out the sound of loud laughter. She made herself small as she watched the colors fly by her: gold, silver, evergreen, sky blue, deep purple, cerise, honey yell- cerise?

She startled as maroon eyes peered down into her own grey ones. Cerise hair was braided tightly and coiled up into a bun, save for a few pieces left down to frame the man’s face. He wore a white dress shirt along with a wine red cravat. Over his shirt rested a matching tailcoat, gold decorating the deeply colored fabric. On the top of his head sat his ever present crown, gleaming as the ballroom lights hit it. 

“Would you care for a dance, Miss Niki Nihachu?” he inquired, bowing his head slightly as he held out a glove-covered hand. He looked up to meet her eyes, watching them dart around and take in the high arches of the ballroom. She took a moment to admire the shine of the gold infused pillars within the room as she considered her answer.

“I really shouldn’t, Prince Technoblade. I am a servant, and you are a prince. There are several princesses here for Prince Wilbur. I’m sure one of them would love to dance with you,” she said softly, offering a gentle smile. She could see several of said princesses staring at the pink-haired man as she spoke. “Besides, I don’t know how to dance,” she admitted quietly.

Technoblade’s eyebrows furrowed, the possibility of a challenge suddenly igniting fire within his eyes. A miniscule smirk quirked his lips up. “Spare me a dance or two, Niki. I’ll teach you how to dance.”

“But-”

“That’s an order from your prince, Miss Nihachu. Dance with me, please,” he said, softening his tone as he requested the dance once more.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes as a smile graced her face, knowing he wouldn’t force her to dance if she truly didn’t want to. With a small huff, she slotted her hand into Technoblade’s and let him pull her into the crowd, who gave them a wide berth.  _ Perks of Techno being feared,  _ Niki thought to herself as eyes trailed over her plain dress, down to her flats. She shook her head lightly as she convinced herself to ignore their judgemental stares.

“Just follow my lead, alright?” the prince murmured to her as he gently set his free hand on her waist. She nodded, focusing on the task at hand as she took a deep breath. Technoblade moved forward, forcing her to take a step back. Her eyes locked onto his in slight panic, not knowing what to do next. She was used to always having some sort of instructions to follow. Techno only flashed a rare comforting smile at her, sharp tusks being joined by white teeth. 

And so, Niki relaxed herself, letting her heart beat to the rhythm of the music as the taller man led her through the dance. She became familiar with it, as if it were an old friend. Her blue dress swished against her body as she matched her movements to the pink-haired male’s, giggling lightly as he picked up the pace. When the song changed, Niki expected him to let her go, but he continued on, flawlessly transitioning into a new dance to match the new beat. She did her best to follow his elegant example.

“I’m gonna try something, so just trust me, okay?” he muttered to her under his breath, mischief painted in his eyes. The woman hesitated, but ended up agreeing with a small “Alright, Prince.” She held her breath as Technoblade took a step back, tightening his grip on her dainty hand. A quiet shriek of surprise left her pink lips as he spun her away from him, only to spin her back in. She laughed openly, smacking his chest lightly as his own laughter joined hers. As the song ended, he made one final move, dipping her low to the ground, chuckling lowly as she yelped, eyes glaring into his.

He let go of the woman he viewed as a sister once the beat changed, offering a deep bow at the waist. Niki giggled again—a pure sound that reminded him of his late mother’s beautiful laugh—giving him a well-practiced curtsy of her own. 

“Thank you for dancing with me, Niki Nihachu. Thank you very much,” Technoblade grinned down at her.

“Thank you for teaching me, Techno,” she smiled back. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile! and helps motivate me :) lemme know what you thought
> 
> until next time! love you guys <3


End file.
